


Dragon Slayer

by DragontheDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Dragons, Fantasy, Original Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, murder of animal/ magical creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragontheDragon/pseuds/DragontheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noise bounded across the clouds without warning or hesitation. Deep and guttural, it rolled across the sky, crashing into unassuming ears like the tide. For miles in every direction, heads turn skyward. They whisper, wondering. Was it thunder? They eye the clear sky with mistrust. Maybe an animal, injured, out beyond the safety of civilization. A cowardly few made the assumption of danger, and fled for the safety of their homes.  But only a few would recognize the sound for what it was: The last roar of a dying dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so here is this thing im writing because my friend said i should post it on here. Im really bad at updating my fanfics but hopefully this will be different?

The noise bounded across the clouds without warning or hesitation. Deep and guttural, it rolled across the sky, crashing into unassuming ears like the tide. For miles in every direction, heads turn skyward. They whisper, wondering. Was it thunder? They eye the clear sky with mistrust. Maybe an animal, injured, out beyond the safety of civilization. A cowardly few made the assumption of danger, and fled for the safety of their homes. But only a few would recognize the sound for what it was: The last roar of a dying dragon.

\--

Alyssa let the beast’s bellows rattle her body down to her core. The wall of sound slammed against her chest, knocking her breathless as it attempted to summarize the dragon’s last horrible shudder of pain.

Beneath her fingers, she felt the serpentine creature grow still. She stared for a moment, caught off guard that her rough breathing, which had just a moment before had partner in her enemy, was suddenly alone. Slowly, she released her grip around the dragon’s neck. The girl stepped back, numbly examining the mountain side she had made her battlefield.

Warm blood pooled around her thick leather boots. It was golden, like someone had liquefied the sun. She knew it must have been the dragon’s. It was everywhere. Alyssa watched with a sick fascination as her own blood dribbled down to her feet, mixing there into a swirling puddle of red and gold.

She followed the trail of gold back to its roots with her eyes. Her kill spread out limp and lifeless along the edge of the mountain. If she wanted to, she could kick it off, and watch twenty feet of scales fall, and fall, and fall…

Alyssa stepped carefully over towards it head. She wanted a good look at it- but a clink of metal at her side gave her pause. She looked down, suddenly reminded that she’d brought along her father’s sword. With one swift movement she drew it from its sheath. It shined in the daylight, clean enough to eat off. Its glistening metal reflected her bloody, harrowed face back at her. She put it away.

It was a shame, she guessed, that she hadn’t used it, like her father had before her, to deliver the final blow. Her entire life she’d been spoonfed the tale of his legendary feat. The story of that battle was one she had recounted proudly so many times she had lost count. Hadn’t she done this to be like him?

With a few more steps she was in front of the creature’s body, and she looked it straight in the face. For some reason, Alyssa had been expecting it’s teeth to be bared in a snarl but… like the rest of it, the face was limp. It almost looked like it was sleeping.

She swallowed. Her mouth was dry. She swayed a little. Maybe she’d lost more blood than she’d realized.

She fell to her knees.

This wasn’t right! This wasn’t- this wasn’t what she’d been promised at all! Her father spoke of how he’d swelled with pride, with strength, and walked home with its head in his arms in glory! But this didn’t feel like pride, staring into the dragon’s blank eyes- it felt like disgust. Her hands flew to her ears, trying to block out the flood of thoughts that slammed against her. Why did she feel this way? This was supposed to fix things! This was supposed to make the pit in her stomach go away, make the thoughts in her head vanish! She was supposed to be a hero now- but this wasn’t… this wasn’t something a hero should have done.

\--

Someone was screaming. It was distant and faded, and was blown away by the wind.

 

 


End file.
